


Collateral Damage

by MissSuzeH



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conflict, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: The story takes place during and in the immediate aftermath of Something Happened. Rafael Barba is watching Olivia Benson interviewing victim/suspect Laurel Linwood. His feelings are torn between professional ADA and concerned friend. Will those feelings see him crossing a line?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> OK so firstly I feel a little guilty calling this chapter at least fanfiction, it is very much what you have all already seen and heard...however there is of course a little more to the story than that. This comes with an explicit warning, although for this chapter its really just for general audiences, but that will change for the next chapter...tastefully so I hasten to add, these two demand respect, well mine anyway. Apologies as ever for any faux pas of any kind...sometimes I just get carried away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, lets just call it a re-summation in my own words...and from someone else's perspective...please let me know your thoughts...

“She knows what she’s doing.”

ADA Rafael Barba said almost dismissively , giving Fin Tutuola a brief sidelong glance, as they watched Lieutenant Olivia Benson through the toughened glass of the interview room.

The hard-nosed Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan Special Victims, hoped his words sounded more convincing to the seasoned detective’s ears than they did to his own.

Laurel Linwood had gone from potential rape victim to murder suspect in a very short space of time, and in that same, equally short space of time that Barba had been watching, first with Carisi and now with Fin, he had seen Olivia Benson become personally invested with this woman. Not that she didn’t always, every time she gave it 100%, but he could see from their interactions and revelations, something resonated deeply with her, and the victim, now suspect seemed to be playing on that and knew precisely how to press Liv’s buttons.

The two men continued to watch and listen, Barba had all but shut everything around him out, concentrating solely on the composed, coaxing voice he knew so well and that of the other woman as it became, quiet and then loud, pleasant and then hostile, it was a relentless rollercoaster ride of emotions…...for both women.

Clearly Barba’s assertions that Liv knew what she was doing had either sounded as unconvincing to Fin’s ears as they had his own, or the man who had known her the longest, and perhaps knew her the best had drawn his own conclusions as to how this interview was going, the turns it was taking, and clearly, he didn’t like it.

Barba looked on as he quietly, but determinedly opened the door, halting the exchange between his long-time colleague and Laurel Linwood, suggesting that they needed to talk. Even though her face was turned away from him and partially obscured by her long dark hair, the ADA could imagine the look on her face at his words, at his interruption. Compounded even more so by her harsh tone when she cut him short, arms folded as told him once more.

“I said not now.”

Fin closed the door, saying nothing as he once again resumed his position at Barba’s side to watch and listen. For a few moments anyhow until Olivia Benson walked across the small room; cast almost in darkness now as the storm which had been rumbling around for most of the afternoon closed in on them, the rain lashing against the windows shrouded them in an almost night like darkness, and she dropped the privacy blind and silenced the audio. 

Barba straightened, in irritation, if not entirely in surprise, throwing an angry, and frustrated look at the other man. The “I told you” remained unsaid but hung in the crackling air between the two of them.

Rafael Barba’s own heightened emotions were riding an equally fast and uneven path, as the professional, detached attorney vied with Liv’s incredibly concerned friend. In the silence of the observation area, he found his mind wandering back to an earlier exchange between the two women. Laurel Linwood had been talking about hate, pure and simple, she had called it, describing how it bubbled away inside of you, spreading until you had to do something, or it will eat you alive. Empathising with the woman Liv asked her what she’d done? Screeching, exasperated and angry, Laurel Linwood had thrown the words back at Olivia, asking what _she_ had done.  His friend, with her usual calmness, had candidly admitted to, “beating him with a metal rod”.  Barba’s own fears had intensified, his mouth parching as his heart lurched, knowing how painful dredging up those memories would have been for Liv.

When she’d told Laurel Linwood that she’d been doing this for a long time, not for the first time Barba found himself wondering, not so much if it had been too long, but just what the real toll and personal sacrifice had been for Olivia.  In his heart of hearts, as the concerned friend, he didn’t blame Fin for his earlier actions.

 

Finally, after what they could only assume was another volatile and emotional exchange between cop and suspect, Olivia she came out for some water. It was just a brief respite;

Fin tried to tell her once more she was done, his words once more fell on deaf ears.

Rollins offered to take over for her.

“You couldn’t get her to say word one.” Olivia responded crossly.

Carisi tried with his ten cents worth. Assuring Olivia that she had gotten as close as she would to a confession.  Olivia rounded on him to.

“Do you know what happened in that apartment?” She snapped with the same anger she had directed at Rollins.

Without giving him a chance to respond she continued. “Cos, I don’t”

Water bottle in hand, she strode purposefully back towards the interview room.

Barba attempted to put himself between her and door, head bowed, he spoke.

“It’s not worth it Liv.” His voice was soft and gentle, his green eyes all but avoiding her angry brown.

“It’s just another case.” She assured him in a tone that would tolerate no further discussion or reasoning, moving decisively through the door, she went back into the interview room.

Barba exchanged a look or resignation and anguish with Fin, they had all tried their best, they had all failed, and they all knew better than to argue with Olivia Benson, when she was in this frame of mind.  Now all any of them could do was stand at the window, watch and listen.

Barba found himself thrown straight back on that same unremitting rollercoaster of emotions, torn between detached professional and concerned friend, it wasn’t a position he like to be in. This time there was no competition, the concerned friend was winning hands down, he wanted Olivia Benson out of that room, and sooner rather than later.  However professional she was, no matter how long she had been doing this, today was definitely taking its toll and he could see just how much with his own anxious eyes.

The moment the ADA heard Laurel Linwood admit that she had waited until Greg Harvey was asleep before she stabbed him, he instructed the SVU detectives.

“Do it” He said firmly, his arms folded, his penetrative green gaze unwavering from the scene before him.

He watched in that self-same way as Carisi and Rollins entered the room, escorting Laurel Linwood away. Fin went back to the squad room, leaving Rafael Barba voyeuristically watching an emotionally drained Olivia Benson sitting at the small, stark table.

For a few moments he simply stood there, unmoving, not having the faintest idea what the hell he was going to say, let alone do. He’d seen the SVU detective at some of her lowest points, both physically and mentally shattered, each time his heart ached for her a little bit more. Everything he wanted to do as her friend, as man, prohibited by the professionalism of a colleague.

He slipped quietly into the room; Barba had broad shoulders, so she could shout at him, scream at him, possibly even lash out if she felt the need. He could take it, she was his friend, seeing her like this hurt him more than he could ever put into words, he had to be there for her, for whatever she needed. If she shouted at him, screamed at him and even lashed out at him, then maybe at this moment it was exactly what she needed. His large, soothing hand came to rest gently and reassuringly on her hunched shoulder, beneath his light touch, he could feel her trembling, from a vast array of emotions he knew.

She didn’t shout, she didn’t scream, she didn’t lash out or even pull away from his touch, she just seemed to absorb his presence, his strength and his comfort. Barba felt her take a long, deep steadying breath before she finally spoke. Her voice quivered just as her body did.

“Raffa” Her voice was barely audible over the still raging storm outside.

It drifted to his ears in the dimness of the room, brightly lit intermittently by flashes of forked lightening. Her use of his given name had taken some getting used to, he’d been Barba or councillor for so long. After that it hadn’t taken very long for it to take on it’s abbreviated form, and even now when it really shouldn’t, the sound sent an odd little frisson of searing warmth through him. Barba didn’t speak in response his fingers simply tightened against her shoulder.

“Get me out of here, please…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so firstly my sincere apologies for not posting this chapter sooner. Life, dogs and being poorly annoyingly all got in the way. By the time I did get to finish it I was undecided as to whether my two shot should become a three shot...that is up to you guys. The story can easily be left here, but of course as you can see, there is room for a little more...be interested to see what you all think...
> 
> Housekeeping of course is my apologies for any faux pas especially with life dogs and being poorly clouding the brain cells!

 

Rafael Barba wasn’t entirely sure how the squad car supplied by an incredibly watchful Fin Tutuola, had ended up on the sidewalk outside his apartment. Well as an attorney he would have to _argue_ to that not being strictly accurate.

The eagle-eyed Fin had noticed them moving towards the elevator, handing a uniformed officer Liv’s purse, he’d dispatched her to take Lieutenant Benson home. Trying to get a cab in Manhattan in this kind of weather, especially at this time, was virtually impossibly, and Barba was inordinately grateful to the vigilant detective.

He’d asked Olivia, if she wanted a drink, his question had been met with a firm but silent nod, he suggested Forlini’s, their usual place for a quiet after work drink, this had been met with the same silence, this time accompanied by a shake of the head. Perhaps she just wanted to go home, open a bottle of wine, it was usually her second choice, this suggestion was also met with another shake of her head. Barba didn’t have too many options left open to him, for an attorney he decided asking questions, for once was not the way to go, he would need to make the decision himself. Thus, he found himself giving the police officer his own address, the car now stationary outside of his building, the rain still lashing down and showing no signs of abating.

It was only a short distance from the car to the door, but nonetheless in this weather, they were going to get drenched. Barba tried not to think about what the torrential downpour was going to do to the wool of his suit, he didn’t really have much time to think about it, as Liv opened the door and got out. Grabbing the purse she left on the seat, he thanked the young police officer and did the same.

He fully expected Liv to make a quick dash up the steps to his brownstone apartment, but she didn’t, as the squad car pulled away, she turned her face up towards the sky and simply allowed the icy rain to beat down, quickly soaking her through, and plastering her long dark hair to her scalp and face. He too, quickly became soaked; he didn’t notice the chill, any thoughts for his expensive tailoring forgotten in his concern for Olivia as she continued to stand unmoving in the cold driving, yet seemingly cleansing rain. A loud rumble of thunder and bolt of lightning, spurred him into action, catching his arm about Liv he finally moved them into the dryness of the lobby and his apartment beyond.

 

Olivia Benson looked at the bedraggled ADA standing before her. His once light grey suit now much darkened by the rain, as he brushed some more droplets from the jacket and shook it away from his body, she noticed it had soaked right through, leaving an occasional damp patch on his powder blue shirt. After the incredibly long and stressful day she’d had, the sight before her made her smile, a pang of guilt drifting along side the amusement. This was all her fault.

“Sorry Raffa.” She whispered watching droplets of rain, fall from his rather wavy hair onto his rosy face.  

Instinctively she reached out to brush one away, her fingers moving from his damp cheek to his hair.

He inclined his head questioningly, a small frown creasing his brow, her fingers still brushing against his wet hair, much as you would a child.

“The rain was so cold and refreshing after today.” She explained huskily.

“Cathartic almost. But I didn’t mean for you to get soaked as well.”

Her brown eyes dropped from his, taking in the uneven circles which had spread across his shirt, dropping lower to the cold, damp decidedly uncomfortable wool which clung to his legs.

The fingers which had been stroking his hair, moved to trace on of those uneven circles which had spread across the cotton of his shirt. Those fingers which had been stroking his hair had warranted an inordinate amount of concentration and self-control, the light touch which all but caressed his left shoulder took ever more so. Right now Rafael Barba would have welcomed standing under the icy chill of the rain.  He certainly didn’t trust himself to respond verbally to Liv’s apology, as his struggled to maintain his even breathing.

Her hand moved almost trance like to another damp, uneven patch on the powder blue cotton, this one a fraction lower, in the centre of his chest, it was too close to his frantically beating heart for Olivia not to notice.  Her hand stilled, and she placed the palm flat against him, feeling the rapid pulsing against her.

Olivia Benson touched his heart in so many ways, now she was doing so quite literally, but this wasn’t the time. Barba tried not to meet those beautiful brown eyes, knowing full well, to her at least, his own would reveal too much.

“Raffa?

There was that soft husky tone again, unconsciously his eyes were drawn to hers, he couldn’t help himself, wide and bright, they held the same question as her voice. He felt as if he was hooked up to a human polygraph. It didn’t matter what he said, his heart would give him away. 

Liv took a step closer, despite the chill and wet of the rain, he felt the warmth of her body, her hand remained firmly in the centre of his chest, his heart accelerating against her warm palm as the subtle scent of her perfume invaded his nostrils.

Still not trusting himself to speak, and what was there to say, Barba began to turn away, he’d get that drink he’d suggested. The warm palm which had been resting softly against the damp patch on his shirt, against his heart, in a deft vice like movement, grasped the edge of his jacket, preventing him from going anywhere.

Fighting to keep his emotions and his voice in check the ADA finally spoke.

“I was going to get you that drink.” Despite his best effort his tone sounded a little shaky even to his own ears.

Olivia’s eyes narrowed, under wisps of damp hair, which clung to her face, a neatly plucked brow rose ever so slightly, her free hand ran through the length of her wet locks pushing it back. The fingers which had grasped his jacket so tightly, returned to Barba’s shirt, gently moving across the darkened patches.

“I think we should get out of our wet clothes.”

The remark was innocuous enough under normal circumstances, but for some reason these no longer seemed like _normal circumstances,_ although the ADA hadn’t the remotest idea why. He tried to rein in the image she’d conjured up with two little words, we and our, but it danced in graphic colour across Barba’s mind, this time his fight was to dull them to black and white. Liv’s fingers seemed be in charge of the colour control, the more they moved, the brighter the image became, the more graphic it became, the gentle movements feeling so ridiculously erotic now. He censored his reply, Olivia Benson was his friend, his colleague, and one who had had a particularly rough day, who needed …

His damp jacket slid from his shoulders and slowly down his arms. In _normal circumstances_ he would have assumed Liv was simply taking of his jacket, mothering him, but the deliberate pause as the woollen material was moved back from his shoulders, the sensual way it pushed down his arms, and the unwavering look in her chocolate brown eyes, assured the cautious ADA these were far from _normal circumstances_ and she was certainly not mothering him.

The sound of his jacket falling to the floor was the only sound to be heard in the apartment, although Barba was convinced his wildly beating heart sounded like a bass drum, especially when Liv’s fingers came to the first fastened button on his shirt. Instinctively, maybe because of the jobs they did, maybe because of the day they’d both had, or maybe just because, his fingers came to cover hers. The small round button slipped through the neat hole, Liv’s fingers stilling against his own. Warm surprised brown, met questioning limpid green, Barba’s unspoken question hung in the air. Liv gave him a gentle smile, as she spoke, her fingers brushing softly against his constraining ones.

“You were going to say something just now, when I suggested we get out of our wet clothes. You stopped yourself. What was it?”

The question in Barba’s eyes turned also to one of surprise, although he shouldn’t be surprised, Olivia had been a cop for a long time, even with her friends, she knew when they were holding back on her. Barba had felt this was not the right time, but the way he felt about Olivia and had done for some while now, was there ever going to be a right time?

His professionalism continued to fight with his instincts as a man, just as they always did.  But, she was giving him the time, right here, right now, the perfect opportunity and one that he might never get again.  Whatever kind of god awful day Olivia had had, she wanted to be with him, now she wanted him. He’d already assured himself whatever she wanted or needed he would be there for her.  He was here for her…

“I’d said I was going to get you that drink.”

Liv nodded.

“You said we should get out of our wet clothes.”

She nodded again.

“I was going to say there was no reason why we couldn’t do both.”

Barba felt heat invade his own cheeks at his admission, a slow sexy smile curved Liv’s full mouth. How different she looked from the woman he’d been watching through the toughened interview room glass. He’d seen both the tough and the soft side of her today, but the softness he saw now was something he’d not seen before, a gentle luminosity that radiated just for him.

It didn’t stop that tiny little doubt nagging away at the back of his head, no that he doubted her in any way, but…

Her hand slid from under his moving to the next tethered button on his shirt, all the while her brown eyes held his.

“This isn’t just about today Raffa.”

There was that tone again and the _Raffa,_ she knew him so well.

One hand returned to his face, it rested reassuringly against his cheek as she continued to speak, her eyes still glowing and sexy, but with a seriousness in the brown depths.

“Like I said earlier, it really was just another case.”

This time there was no dismissiveness in her words, no pushing passed him.

“I live with those memories ever day. Today…well today,”

She didn’t really want to dwell on today, but despite their beauty, she could see the concern in Barba’s eyes. She didn’t need to tell the ADA any of this, but her friend Raffa, perhaps he needed to hear it.

“I really have been doing this a very long time.”

There was that phrase again, her warm fingers against his jaw, her soft but firm reassurance, Barba knew she really hadn’t been doing it too long, it was who she was.

 “It’s inevitable that my own personal life and experiences will cross over into my work.”

“I know” He said his own tone hushed

“It’s just sometimes watching you put yourself through that, it’s……”

The words caught in his throat, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. Her hand stilled against his cheek, and she took another step closer, the soft but firm reassurance this time coming from her lips as they brushed against his.

“I know” She whispered against his sensual mouth, now really not wanting to dwell on the day or those memories.

 “I know Raffa…”

She felt his mouth and his body react to her own.

“Now about that drink and these wet clothes.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it appears a third chapter was required, so as my Barson muse was obviously here for Christmas I took full advantage. In view of the story that had preceded this fanfic, I hopefully went down the "tasteful smut" route. I hope you enjoy it, and as always i apologise for any errors in whatever shape they might take.

 

Unbeknown to Olivia Benson she was quite often an assault on Rafael Barba’s senses; the sight of her would brighten his day no end, whatever the reason for their meeting. Her unobtrusive, familiar fragrance would drift to his nostrils, sometimes lifting more than just his spirits. The sound of her voice whether talking to him or someone else made him inwardly smile, and their tactile moments, be it a reassuring touch to the shoulder or a gentle guiding hand to the back, always made his heart beat just a little faster.

Tonight, it was a sensory tsunami, and one that he had only ever imagined in the very wildest of dreams, and after a few very large scotches.  Tonight, they had shared one drink, well actually it was half a one, the two tumblers of Macallen he had poured sat on the nightstand by his bed, but a mouthful gone, the ice melting rapidly.

Tonight, Rafael Barba got the distinct impression, Olivia Benson knew exactly what kind of assault she was having on every one of his senses and for once he didn’t try and conceal his reactions.

She looked more beautiful than ever, her long, dark, still slightly damp hair fanned out across the stark whiteness of his pillows. Her familiar unobtrusive fragrance had taken on the musky scent of arousal, it filled his nostrils and stirred and lifted his body blatantly. Her voice drifted to his ears with soft pleasured moans and the occasionally husky whispering of his name, he smiled both inwardly and outwardly. Their touches were just as gentle, her hand now stroking his naked back, trailing across the swell of his arse, his fingers traced her collar bone to the centre of her chest, dipping lower to caress her breast, but tonight, his heart beat like a traction engine.  And tonight, Rafael Barba has the added bonus of taste.   

His mouth unhurriedly followed the path his fingers had taken moments before, starting at the very edge of her shoulder, his teeth gently nipping at her pale warm flesh, he moved along the raised bone, reaching the centre of her chest his tongue took control, wet, hot and teasing it encircled the dark, swollen peak of a single nipple, his long fingers coming up to minister skilfully to its twin. Another of those pleasured groans reached his ears, her rounded nails digging into the soft flesh of his butt, the sensation went straight to his groin, making his body throb mercilessly.

Olivia moaned his name.

“Raffa.”

The sexy husky sound caused him to bite a little harder, the already puckered flesh quivering against his tongue as he swirled it around, and for his fingers to pinch a little more forcefully, he felt Liv arch into his touch.   His own hard, almost painfully aroused body was pressing against her leg, he ground against her, feeling her shift beneath him, it was a slow deliberate movement, but laced with impatience and need, her long legs moved around him, lining him up directly with that hot impatient and very wet need.

A dewy bead of his own desire formed at the very tip of his body, moving forward, his erection nestled against Olivia’s damp curls. Her legs moved upwards, pressing herself harder against him. Her wide sparkling brown eyes were fixed intently on him, silently imploring him.

The warmth in the room had dried her hair, and it was now spread wantonly against his bedding, much like she was. The pale, stressed at times agonised, face of earlier, was replaced with a rosy pleasured glow, which spread across her high cheekbones, down her neck, over her upper body, and rapidly rising and falling breasts.

For a moment Rafael Barba just looked at the beautiful woman beneath him, fully expecting his alarm to go off at any moment and deprive him of a fulfilling end to this most vivid of dreams.  The hand which drifted over his torso, scratching his own pebbled nipple, and moved with purpose through the dark spattering of hair on his chest, to where it tapered, and lower to where the bodies were almost joined, was very real. A sharp intake of breath, was followed by a slow ecstatic exhalation as her fingers dipped between them and curled softly but firmly around his rigid length, her action drawing him closer, pulling him into her. 

It was Barba’s strangled groan which filled the silence of the room this time, his husky erotic calling of Olivia’s name, he couldn’t hold back, even if he’d wanted to. His mouth came down to cover hers as his body pushed deeply into her, filling and stretching her with his passion. He felt her lift from the bed, pressing herself harder against him, his kiss deepening with the thrust of his body.

Through the bleary, glorious haze of passion Rafael Barba felt everything tighten around him, it started with her sensual mouth against his own, their tongues moving silkily together, stroking each other with overwhelming eroticism. It continued into her arms which wound about his upper body like a creeping vine, as those blunt nails of hers clawed sharply at his arse.  The ridiculously long legs which just seemed to take over from where her arms left off, pulling and pinning him along the length of her body, a body which moulded so perfectly to his own, their actions, as was often the case, as one. It finished with those hot slick inner walls, which clamped around him with a burning passion that drew everything from him.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind Rafael Barba found himself wondering how the day that had been, had manifested itself into the night it now was. So much flashed around in his mind along with the passion which now threatened to rush and overwhelm him. He pushed those thoughts back into the dark recesses, “this isn’t about today”. Liv’s words swirled around with the passion, instinctively he knew that it wasn’t, today might have been a catalyst but in his rapidly beating heart of hearts he knew _this_ was about so much more.

Just as he had done many times today, Barba fought his own body. Professionalism was long since out of the window, it had melted away with the ice in the scotch, once again he fought for self-control. As Liv’s silky smooth skin brushed against his own, her soft well rounded breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples abraded against his and her inner walls fluttered around his pulsating shaft, he knew   it was a fight he wasn’t going to win, and he was quite happy to surrender to.

He felt Liv’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at its short length, a finger traced the outline of his ear, and his eyes drifted open, his actions easing slightly, although his body still rhythmically, but slowly moved against her, inside her.

A languorous smile lifted her full mouth, pink and swollen from their kisses. The finger that had traced his ear, did the same to lips, those sparkling brown eyes of hers held his, the pupils bright and wide. His own smile was a little shy as he continued to move his body. Maybe she sensed it, maybe she saw it, her thumb brushed the inside of his lower lip.

“You feel _so good._ ” She said in that sexy husky tone, arching against him and tightening her wet heat enticingly around him.

Her smile spread as an involuntary groan escaped from his mouth, the sensation vibrating against her thumb, his body vibrating against her own, his movements once again speeding up. It was a chain reaction, from the groan, his body vibrating against her, his increased movement, they all caught her at once and in the right spot, her body so sensitised and aware of him, she couldn’t contain it any longer.

Now Barba really knew about things tightening around him, the delicious balance between pleasure and pain, touching every nerve he possessed, caressing and teasing it, before pushing him headlong over the edge into Olivia, his passion spilling with such ferocity from his own body into hers, he felt it would never end, he didn’t want it to. He could feel her own pleasure mixing with his, the sensation stopping him from falling to the ground, and driving him back up again, his body thrusting into her, her limbs and her body pulling him in harder and faster.

A room that had been filled with gentle moans and husky names, was awash with the sound of satisfied groans and all but screamed names as their shared passion reached its peak. When their sated bodies finally stilled against each other, it was in a hot tangled mess.   

Liv’s long, dark, once again damp hair wasn’t spread out against the cool white pillows, but across the gentle rise and fall of Rafael Barba’s chest, just as it had done earlier beneath her finger tips, his heart beat rapidly against her ear, increasing as she curled herself around his gloriously naked body.

This really wasn’t about today, but something had definitely happened......

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there was NEVER meant to be a fourth chapter, but clearly my brain had other ideas and well it is/was Christmas. This REALLY is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and dont wish I'd left it at three...

 

“She knows what she’s doing”.

His own words reverberated around and around in his head as ADA Rafael Barba’s anxiously watched Olivia Benson standing at the rain lashed window.  Even in the dimness of the room he could see her face was etched with concern, as lightening once again struck, illuminating the space, he noticed the distant regret in her brown eyes.

It wasn’t the first time today, glancing at his watch on the nightstand, yes it was still today, that he had found himself doing this. The situation was of course entirely different, and in many ways, it was much harder on him now, than it had been watching her through the toughened glass of the interview room, some hours earlier.  His concerns then had only been for his friend, what she was putting herself through, the memories she was recounting whilst dealing with Laurel Linwood. Those concerns were still very much for his friend, at least he hoped she was still his friend, but they were also for himself. Had he ruined not only their very special working relationship but their equally special friendship?

She’d assured him that “this wasn’t about today”, but the lawyer in him couldn’t help but ask questions, what was _this_? And if it wasn’t about today, then what was it about?

Earlier she had stood in the stark unfeeling surrounds of the SVU interview room, save the pelting rain against the barred windows, her boots on the hard floor had been the only sound in in the small space, her dark suit and shirt accentuating both her authority and her professionalism. Now she stood in his tastefully decorated bedroom. Her feet bare on the large rug which covered the polished wooden floor, the rain still pelting, and the only sound to be heard in this room.

His powder blue shirt, was dry now, those little dark circles long since gone, it was just a little creased from being discarded onto the floor. Its rounded edge now fell respectfully just below Olivia’s bum, she’d turned up the cuffs, and from where he lay on the bed with the aid of a modest bedside lamp, he could see she had fastened a couple of buttons, it accentuated both her beauty and her vulnerability.

Barba shifted uneasily against his pillows, for once, really not knowing what to say. Whether Olivia heard him move or if it was another flash of lightning which disturbed whatever her train of thought was, he couldn’t be sure, but her reflective brown gaze fell upon him, it came with a gentle smile, soothing his anxiety.   

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said, her soft voice drifting across the room in the semi darkness.

“You didn’t.” He assured her, returning her smile.

“Are you okay?” He ventured

She nodded. “You?”

Her simple question seemed a lot more direct and loaded than his had done, perhaps it was the seasoned policewoman in her, or perhaps it was just that she knew Rafael Barba too well.

Everything that went through his head seemed to be the wrong thing to say, sounding as if he were in some way questioning her judgement or her reasons, of course that wasn’t it, but if what they had shared had just been a knee jerk reaction to the day, he would understand, he would respect that. He had to.

Not for the first time today, the usually skilled wordsmith found himself at a loss for them, he too simply nodding.   

Barba watched as Olivia padded across the space between the large paned window and his bed, her bare feet not making a sound in the thick pile rug, the innocuous but ridiculously sexy action sent strange thrill though him.

He felt a cool rush of air across his upper body as she slowly pulled back the sheet, her chocolate brown eyes holding his, a penetrating intensity replacing any trace of regret, the coolness he’d felt quickly replaced with the warmth of her body as she straddled his bare midriff, shifting until she was comfortable.

Naked beneath his shirt, he felt her damp feminine heat against his lower belly, the movement had caused the powder blue material to stretch open, there were those two low fastened buttons, but the others remained tantalisingly open, and Barba’s green eyes were drawn to her breasts.  He noticed her take a long slow breath, and his eyes once more returned to her beautiful face.

Olivia’s hands rested in the centre of his chest, her thumb and forefinger twirling a few strands of his chest hair absently between them, she seemed mesmerised by the action as she spoke quietly.

“Perhaps.” She said slowly. “This was about today.”

The strands of hair between her fingers were twirled in the opposite direction, Barba remained silent, quite literally, the position she was in, left him in no doubt that this was not a mistake or something she regretted in any way, but whether it was for her benefit or his, she wanted to say something.

“We’ve shared so much.”

Her thumb and forefinger relinquished their hold on his chest hair, tracing a slow deliberate path upwards, her eyes followed them, eventually meeting his.

“I know you too well Raffa, at some point, maybe even at more than one, you were thinking I was only here because of what happened today.” She paused briefly

“You were right, but you were also wrong.”

Her fingers gently stroked his strong jawline, another innocent action which connected erotically with his lower body.

“I am here because of what happened today, but because it took what happened today for you to bring me here.”

Olivia inclined her head to one side, in a gesture which all but dared him to answer her, he didn’t.

“On another day neither of us would have pushed _this,_ we’d have gone to Forlini’s, had our usual quiet drink, picked over the bones of a lousy day, and then gone home…...maybe a little annoyed with our self _again,_ and frustrated.”

Barba felt her shift her weight slightly as she spoke, emphasising her words, or one of them at least.

“You’re right.” Barba admitted, his voice a little hoarse, his mind a little distracted.

Of course, she was right, about all of it.

“I did think that more than once, but, I didn’t want you thinking I was taking advantage of the situation, of you, because of what had happened today, catching you at a low point, however frustrating it might have been.”

The gentle curve of her mouth and warmth in her eyes was understanding.

“Just now, standing at your window, I found myself thinking back over today, over many other days and wondering why I hadn’t found myself standing here like this before… in your shirt. So much time wasted.”

A plethora of emotions surged through his sensitised body, surprise at her frank admission, how could he not have known? That wall of professionalism was clearly higher than he thought. Understanding, the regret he’d seen reflected in her eyes, regret that they had not done this before. What an idiot he had been.

His green eyes drifted over his shirt, yes why hadn’t he found her wearing one before? She looked so goddamned sexy in it, his body twitched at the thought and at her touch.

Olivia’s hand was on walkabout once more, back to whence it had come and lower. Her voice was quiet and husky as she spoke.

“Other than bringing me here, what happened tonight really had nothing to do with today, but it made me realise you were the person I wanted and needed to be with… And as for low points…”

Olivia once again shifted her weight, Barba couldn’t withhold the small groan which slipped from between his lips as her warm gently rounded arse brushed against his hardening flesh. Instinctively he arched towards her, the gentle, reassuring smile which had curved her sensual mouth, drifted into an almost feline like grin, as she rubbed herself against his burgeoning erection.

There was nothing small about the groan which slipped between his lips this time, her warm wet flesh abrading against his, as he once again arched into her. There was no pretext either, sitting astride him she was in the dominant position and in complete control, Barba didn’t mind in the least. Even if there was the merest hint of doubt in her words, which as her hand moved exploratively over his body, there wasn’t, she certainly had the upper hand in every sense of the expression. The ADA was quite literally in her hands, and more than happy to lie here and enjoy that feeling.

His hands rested on her thighs, her silky skin beneath his fingers, the sight of her aroused him beyond belief.  He had no desire to remove his shirt, it really did looke so incredibly sexy on her, just those two tiny buttons fastened at the navel, tantalisingly showing off her firm breasts, they were just too much of a temptation, and he slipped his hands beneath the expensive cotton, cupping them appreciatively, brushing his thumbs over the inviting peaks. As the material skimmed his own skin, he thought how much he would enjoy wearing this shirt again.

Olivia rose at his firm touch, her back arching, as she pressed into his hands, bending forward to kiss him, she took his mouth with an exquisite sense of authority, as if convincing him of her words. He was more than happy to accept her assurances, as for his own sharp tongue, right now he had a much softer use for it.

Every bit of his body felt so good against her own, so welcome, that want and need for him overwhelmed Olivia once more, his mouth moved unhurriedly over hers with the same erotic precision of the hands and fingers which kneaded her aching breasts. She manoeuvred herself backwards feeling him press at that very centre of her need.  She could feel her own gushing desire and was more than ready to have him fill her once more.

The angle of their bodies was so very different this time, he seemed even bigger and harder than before, perhaps her body was just more attuned to him, even more in need of him. Impaling herself on him, a mixture of beautiful intense pain and all-consuming pleasure shot through her, his rigid, deeply sheathed flesh hitting and caressing every sensitive nerve.

Her body spoke to him with that same deep understanding and connection that her voice always did. That voice now calling his name in a series of pleasured moans, her body hot, wet and constricting around him in uncontrollable pleasure. She took her own gratification from his body, hers silently telling his exactly what she wanted, his only too pleased to comply.  Her satisfied groans, and writhing movements excited him all the more, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, her own arousal coating him, allowing him to push in deeper and deeper, her inner walls like a firm silky hand about his pulsing flesh. Her own fast approaching climax drove her to ride him with an almost ferocious intensity, the momentum flowing into his own body until a cloud of pure white ecstasy engulfed and shattered around him, shaking and then stilling him with the same violent force.

Rafael Barba fought for his breath and his equilibrium, his heart beating so wildly in his chest it felt as if it were trying to escape, he felt Olivia’s hand cover it, warm and gentle against his heaving ribcage, her equally warm face eventually replacing it, her soft hair fanning his upper body.

 As he slipped from her body she slid down his, her heart beating just as wildly against his stomach, his spent flaccid body, resting against the flat planes of hers, brushing the cool very creased cotton of his shirt, a satisfied smile curved his sleepy mouth.  Her familiar unobtrusive fragrance once more filled his nostrils, it mingled with the powerful scent of sex.

“She knows what she is doing.”

The words drifted around in Rafael Barba’s brain, the satisfied smile, now replaced by a very sleepy one.

She certainly did he thought, gradually drifting into the arms of Morpheus and wondering about making up for the time they had wasted………     

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
